Lost Thief
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Little six year old thief is lost, think the title is obvious, hehehe...Complete
1. Chapter 1 Found but still Lost

Lost Thief/ Puppybaddog 

Summary: Little six year old thief is lost, think the title is obvious, hehehe

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 Found but still lost

Cairo, Egypt…Friday the 17th, morning

Charles Xavier the world's most powerful telepath sent three of his X-men to Cairo since Cerebro had picked up on a certain mutant's signature, Logan and Kitty looked around as they marched through an alley, while Storm had taken to the air and was now walking the rooftops, "Who'd come in here ew the stench is unbearable…" Kitty whined as she pinched her nose.

"Quit ya whining it ain't that bad…" Logan smirked as he sniffed around, "Chuck said that the mutant stayed around here…so if you were a mutant which ya are where would ya hide KitKat?" Logan chuckled as he looked up at the old building.

"Um…not here…" Kitty sighed as she looked around, then narrowed her eyes a bit, "Wait is that him?" she asked pointing to a teenager with blonde hair and like four camera's around his neck.

"Eh I don't think so he looks like a hyperactive tourist to me…" Logan smirked, then spotted a blur of red run behind the tourist, "C'mon Kitty cat…" he grinned as they began pursuing what looked like a little boy. "Hey kid wait up…" Logan called out, "We ain't gonna hurt ya…" he continued as he ran through the alley.

Kitty huffed as she had finally caught up, "He's a quick little guy isn't he?"

"Yeah…scared shitless too…" Logan sighed, "You go that way…" he ordered while he called for Storm, "He's heading east 'Ro…little boy red hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt."

Quickly looking behind him to make sure the ones who were chasing after him were long gone, the boy took slow deep breaths as he ran through the market, a few tears brimming his red on black eyes, ducking into another alley he entered an open door and hid under a table, whimpering softly Logan kneeled by the doorway listening to the kid crying, waiting for Storm and Kitty to arrive he was no good when it came to talking to kids this young.

Storm landed beside him and crossed her arms with an unimpressed look, "I thought you said you had found him Logan…"

Logan sighed when he heard the boy gasp. "I did he's in there…" he tilted his head towards the open door.

Storm cautiously entered the room and spying a pair of shoes quickly being pulled back in order to hide the one wearing them more under the table she slowly sat down on the floor, "It's alright little one no one will do you any harm…" she smiled.

The boy seeing his chance scurried away and bolted out of the door, Logan quickly wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, he screamed then turned and somehow got out of the man's grasp, running down the numerous streets for over an hour the boy took a left and found himself trapped on a dock. Panicking he hid behind a crate and leaned against it his eyes slowly closing as exhaustion struck him, he didn't notice a pair of strong arms gently pick him up and lean him against a shoulder as he was being carried away.

XxXxX

Westchester, New York…

Several hours later Scott entered the mansion with a grin spotting Jean at the entrance to the rec room as well a five X-men curiosity took the best of him and so he entered the room. Seeing that they had a new visitor he smiled and approached the little auburn haired boy, "Hi there little guy…what's your name?" he asked his hand extending towards the boy who growled as he quickly stood and kicked Scott who fell back and grabbed at his right knee, "Ow…" Scott hissed the boy ran to another corner in the room hiding behind a plant.

Charles sighed as he shook his head hiding the small smile he had, Logan snickered at the door, "M'starting ta like this kid…"

Storm and Jean slowly approached the boy and both kneeled down looking at the little red head with each a small smile, "Oh my look at all that dirt…do you suppose there's a little boy hidden under all that?" Storm asked Jean. The little boy glared and watched them from the corner of his red on black eyes.

"If there is do you think he might be hungry?" Jean answered with a question of her own.

The boy just seemed angry and looked at everyone sizing them up. Seeing his chance as well as a small exit near the entrance of the room, the boy being as quick as he was rushed out of the room, Bobby who was at the door next to Logan saw him run and immediately grabbed the little tyke…big mistake.

The boy began screaming, hitting, kicking, biting, clawing, actually drawing blood from the teen, Bobby dropped the boy on the floor and grasped at his arms, the boy fell hard on the floor and yelped then quickly got on his feet and began running. "I take it this little guy doesn't like adults…especially teenagers…" Logan chuckled slowly walking after the little kid, staying back so as not to frighten him even more.

"So who is he?" Scott asked rubbing his knee.

"Logan, Storm and Kitty found the little boy in Cairo…he refuses to speak…" Jean answered crossing her arms.

"How'd they bring him here without getting beaten up, jeez that kid's got a good kick…" Scott groaned.

Charles smiled, "He made them run for over an hour then passed out from exhaustion…"

"Exhaustion?"

Charles looked to the hall, as he watched Logan going into the kitchen, "Logan felt that the boy was extremely light when he carried him into the blackbird…my guess is he hadn't eaten anything in a while…"

Scott frowned, "Your guess…what Hank hasn't examined him yet?"

Charles turned to Scott with a smile while Jean explained, "No the boy woke up as they landed and bolted the minute the hatch doors opened, scared senseless as every exit he found there was someone blocking it…he got cornered in the rec room."

"Poor little kid…" Scott sighed.

"Poor little kid…hello he bit me…" Bobby whined as he examined his wound.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Logan leaned against the wall his hands in his pockets he stayed out of sight from the little boy who kept looking behind him hiding within a doorframe, Logan gave Charles a few thoughts to tell any mutant wanting to cross through the hall to stay put and of sight to make sure no one crossed the boy's path.

Logan frowned the boy sounded to be in a panic as he again found himself cornered at the end of the hall sitting down against a wall the boy hugged his knees bowed his head and began crying softly.

That little sound put a strain on the Wolverine's heart as he slowly let himself be seen and walked to the kid. Logan leaned against the wall and sat down on the floor, "It's alright kiddo we ain't gonna hurt ya…" he whispered.

The boy looked up fear could be seen in his eyes as he didn't believe the man he also looked extremely tired and weak. Logan sighed, "Can ya at least tell me your name?"

The boy still didn't answer, "Logan?" they suddenly heard, Storm peeked into the hall and gave the boy a small smile, "Hello…" she whispered giving the child a little wave, the boy blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes, "Oh I think the little darling is very tired…" she whispered slowly walking towards him, she kneeled down several steps shy from the little one. "My name is Ororo Monroe…everyone calls me Storm except that gruff one over there…" she motioned for Logan who gave a small smirk and a little wave. "What is your name?" she asked softly, the boy still didn't answer as he leaned his head against the wall beside him trying very hard to stay awake but failing miserably.

The boy began crying softly again he was so scared and tired, Storm had managed to crawl beside him and laid a hand on his arm, "Shhh you are quite safe here…" she whispered, the boy tried to hide away in the corner but found himself being gently pulled into the woman's grasp and being rocked gently, breathing heavily the boy immediately went stiff, Logan could smell the fear on him, just as Storm could feel him shaking in her grasp.

"'Ro maybe you should put him down…" Logan whispered, "His heart's pounding extremely fast I can hear it from here…he's freaking out."

"I know…" she whispered as she began to hum softly.

After about an hour the boy still hadn't moved but seemed a bit confused that this woman hadn't done anything to him yet but that didn't mean he should trust them anytime soon.

Storm smiled when she heard the boy's little tummy growl, "Are you hungry?" she whispered, the boy didn't say a word but looked at her curiously, Storm smiled as she slowly stood up with the boy in her arms, "Come let's get you fed shall we…" she smiled as she had locked eyes with him and was now carrying him down the stairs, "What would you like to eat?" she whispered.

A few minutes later Storm sat the boy on the kitchen counter, taking out a dishtowel she dampened it with water and began cleaning the dirt around his face then at his hands with that done Storm leaned down and locked eyes with him, "See I knew there was a sweet little boy under all that dirt…Now what would you like to eat?" she asked waiting for an answer not receiving one she frowned a bit, "Perhaps a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" her eyes softened as the boy just kept looking around. "It's alright as I've said you're quite safe here…" she whispered.

The boy only looked down a tear rolling down his cheek, Storm quickly wrapped her arms around the child and held him tightly, "Shhhh, Everything will be alright little one, please don't cry…" she rocked him gently.

After calming him down a little Storm fed the starving boy and holding him by the hand she brought him out to her garden outside, filled with roses, lilies, daisies, marigolds, tulips, orchids, begonias, cherry blossoms and basically every kind of flower that ever bloomed on this earth, the boy's eyes widened immensely as he looked around, not noticing that a few people approached.

"Well I see you've found our young guest Storm…" Charles smiled as he looked to the boy who shied away hiding behind the white haired lady.

"That I have, although he still refuses to tell me his name…" she grinned kneeling down, "It's alright…this is Professor Charles Xavier…" she introduced, "And that one is Jean Grey…and Scott Summers…Are you sure you won't tell us your name?" the boy only looked away, "Very well perhaps later then…" she whispered and stood keeping a hand on the boy.

"Well then Storm I suppose you should be elected to care for the boy until he deems it safe to tell you his name…" Charles looked at the young one curiously, "My word…he looks awfully tired…"

"That he does…and maybe he would like to enjoy a warm bath as well would you like that my little darling?" she asked the boy only frowned.

Scott chuckled. "I don't think he's one to like taking baths am I right?" the boy stood motionless avoiding eye contact, "Quiet little one hun?"

"I wonder if it's wise to allow Hank to look at him…" Charles thought aloud. The telepath could sense the fear rise up in the boy at the sound of the man's name then quickly added, "With Storm of course…Hank is a kind and gentle man…you should think of him as a giant blue teddy bear…" he smiled.

The boy looked at him awkwardly as if he'd lost his mind then rubbed at his eyes, Storm seeing the gesture grasped his hand, "Perhaps after a nap…" she led the child back into the mansion and brought him into the rec room sitting him down on the couch she then went into one of the cupboards, taking out a blanket and a pillow she tucked the child in and sat beside him watching as he quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later the boy was brought into a room full of toys, with Storm by his side of course, Jean, Scott, Logan, Bobby and the Professor were in the room as well observing his behavior, he had been in the room for about half an hour. The X-men all frowned at what the boy was doing…nothing. He just sat in a corner and watched the adults.

"What's da matter kiddo…don't ya wanna play?" Logan asked grabbing a ball and rolling it to the boy.

"Don't think he cares about toys…" Scott sighed.

"Why are you so sad?" Jean asked sitting beside him, sensing his emotions but the boy shied away. "Why won't you speak?"

"Papa…" he whispered, hugging his knees.

The team's eyes widened, "Whoa…wait you mean the kid has a family…damnit Chuck we gotta take him back…" Logan stood.

"Yes right away…" Charles rolled forward, "Now can you tell us your father's name so that we might be able to contact him and tell him you're alright?"

"Non…" the boy whimpered.

"Why not?" Storm asked.

"He left me…" he whispered tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well if he left you why are you crying?" Bobby as usual spoke without thinking.

"BOBBY!" Jean scolded, while Logan punched the teen in the arm.

Storm quickly gathered the boy in her arms, "It's alright…" she whispered, "Can you tell me your name now?"

The boy closed his eyes trying to force himself to stop crying, "…Remy…" he whispered and allowed the woman to rock him gently in her arms.

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing for a heist

Chapter 2 Preparing for a heist…

Cairo, Egypt…Wednesday 15th morning,

Jean-Luc held on to his son's hand firmly to make sure that he would stay close, Remy was extremely excited this was his first time on a trip since…ever. His father had brought him along with him to Cairo on business. Remy had just been adopted by the man several months ago and was now six years old. Remy grinned since he had been taken in by Jean-Luc LeBeau, the Thieves guild leader in New Orleans. Remy was now being schooled in the profession as all children whose parents belonged to the guild were. Remy lost his head sometimes as he stared at the goodies the street vendors sold which is why his father held him tightly Remy was short for his age and he could easily get lost, he and his family had fallen in love with the boy and he'd be damned if he was going to lose him now.

Jean-Luc smirked as they entered the building he was looking for, Remy's eyes widened at all the curtains and fake torches, surrounding the place, Jean-Luc made his way to one of the counters and paid the fee to view the ancient pieces, again taking Remy by the hand Jean-Luc smiled when Remy gasped, "Wow…" he'd whisper and run to one of the display cases looking at the treasures encased within.

An hour had passed and they were now entering the mummy exhibit. After gawking at the remains Remy skipped over to his father who was admiring a lovely little necklace Remy looked at it in awe as he approached the glass, Jean-Luc smirked, "Havin fun?"

Remy looked up and smiled, "Ahun…What's dat?" the six year old asked curiously tilting his head looking at the weird bug strapped to a golden necklace.

Jean-Luc kneeled down, "Dat is the scarab necklace…see dat big jewel in da middle?"

"Ahun…"

"Dat my boy is a very rare gem…" Jean-Luc grinned as he patted Remy on the head, "Come on let's finish up here and go get some lunch eh?"

"Mhmmm…" Remy nodded with a grin admiring the jewel for another few moments then turned and grasped the man's hand as he held it out.

XxXxX

That night after tucking in his little boy, Jean-Luc sat down beside him a smile on his face as Remy tried his best to stay awake, "How about a story petite?" his smile widened when Remy's eyes sprang open in excitement only to close again as exhaustion took him, shaking his head Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Bonne-nuit…" he whispered pulling on the blankets making sure his son was passed out and sleeping soundly on his bed, curled up in his little nest of blankets.

Jean-Luc left the room to enter the bathroom a few moments later now donning his thieving attire he looked to the bed seeing his son frown and mumble in his sleep Jean-Luc chuckled softly as he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Remy's hair, in trying to calm him with a small grin he leaned down and kissed his little boy on the forehead again. Then silently left the room making sure that the small note he had left just in case he woke up was in plain view so he wouldn't panic.

Though he doubted that he would Remy now usually slept for ten hours straight, and the job he was to do wouldn't take him more than a few hours tops, but just in case Jean-Luc decided to hurry all the same as he rushed towards the museum.

XxXxX

That morning Remy groaned as he rubbed at his eyes, Jean-Luc chuckled as he sat beside his son and rested his forehead against his boy's, "Ya sleep well petite?" he asked with a grin. Remy yawned and snuggled up to him, "I'll take dat as a yes…" he laughed, "Come on get up…I'm starvin'" Remy groggily got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Half an hour later the two were eating breakfast outside at a small restaurant Remy was enjoying his pancakes and looking around at the people while his father drank his coffee and read the morning paper, "Oh my…seems there was a robbery at dat museum we went ta yesterday…wonder what dey stole?" Jean-Luc asked peeking at his son who snickered silently at the table, then put his paper down. "Alright we got most of da day to ourselves, whatcha want ta do today?"

Remy thought for a moment and grinned, "Somethin' fun…"

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Of course…who'd want ta do something boring…" he retorted as he paid the bill and holding out his hand leading his son back into the streets, taking him back to the hotel the two decided to go for a swim in the pool. Jean-Luc laughed as he stood in the waist deep water and grasped his son throwing him in the water, Remy surfaced and splashed his father trying to swim away from him, Jean-Luc quickly wrapped an arm around the boy's chest and turned in a circle with Remy still in the water he stared at the sky as he was being dragged on the surface of the water giggling as his father lifted him in his arms.

"Mister LeBeau…" they heard, Jean-Luc turned to the man standing beside the pool, "You have a phone call sir…"

Jean-Luc sighed as he walked to the edge of the pool and put his son on his feet pulling himself out of the water Jean-Luc led Remy to the outside bar and sat him down on one of the stools, ordering him a glass of juice, he picked up the phone, "This is Jean-Luc…"

"So how's my little angel?" he heard.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Oh he's havin da time of his life Tante…is everything alright?"

"Oh yes…I just missed da chile is he nearby?"

"Course ya expect I let him out of my sight fo long?" he smirked, "Hold on…Remy here Tante wants ta talk ta ya…"

Remy smiled as he held the phone to his ear, "Hi Tante…" he chirped.

"'ello mon ange…ya havin fun?"

"Oui we went to da museum, an we saw da pyramids and I got to pet a camel and saw a big tower wit flowers everywhere…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he ordered himself a drink and shook his head, he had a feeling this call would last a while.

That evening the LeBeau's were walking down the street through the marketplace looking for something special ta get Tante, she had informed Jean-Luc that his eldest son Henri might meet them there in a day or two, since his little job in Moscow was over and done with already.

"Ya see anyting ya think Tante would like?" the man asked his son.

Remy sighed and shook his head, "Non…it's got ta be special…" he whispered, Jean-Luc couldn't help but chuckle, looking up when he heard a crash his eyes narrowed as he saw that a car had crashed into a wall, the woman driving it looked unconscious and the engine had caught fire, a few people tried to get her out.

Smelling gas in the air Jean-Luc turned to his son and kneeled down getting his attention, "Now you stay right here ya hear me…I'll be right ovah dere helping dat lady okay…I'll be right back, you stay here Remy…"

"Okay…" the boy whispered staying near the wall he watched as his father ran to the car.

"The doors won't open the locks don't work…she's pregnant and the window won't go down any further."

One of the men grunted as he tried to break the passenger window. Jean-Luc quickly took out his lock picks glancing at the fire that was quickly growing, he unlocked the door, opening it he as well as a few others grasped the woman carrying her away, Jean-Luc checked to make sure there was no one else in the car then turned and headed back towards his son but as he turned after taking several steps the fuel caught fire and the car blew up sending Jean-Luc crashing into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious.

Remy thought was being dragged away by some crazed woman screaming in some weird language, pulling at his arm to try and free himself Remy yelled and kicked at the lady, not knowing that she only wanted to get him somewhere safe. The woman growled at the boy and slapped him to get him to stop, Remy was able to free his arm and pushed her away he then ran back to his previous spot wanting to wait for his father, not knowing that the man was being put in an ambulance this very moment.

Remy stayed planted on his spot for almost an hour he began to cry softly as he couldn't see his father anywhere suddenly thinking that the man who had taken him in had abandoned him… "Knew it was to good ta be true…why would he want me?" he whispered to himself then slowly walked down the street to see if he could find some shelter.

XxXxX

Jean-Luc's eyes slowly opened looking at his surroundings he frowned and sat up now wishing he hadn't since he now felt dizzy and had awful lot of pain in his chest, "Oh mon dieu…" he gasped as he lay back down, "Where da hell am I?" he whispered.

A nearby doctor smiled as he sat beside him, "Well Mr.LeBeau it seems you have had quite a day today…how are you feeling?"

"Who?" Jean-Luc asked confused.

"Jean-Luc LeBeau…that's your name isn't it?" the doctor frowned, "That's what it said in your wallet when you were brought in here…"

"I don' remember…what da…where…" he frowned trying to get his mind to work.

"Calm down I'm sure if you rest for a while it will all come back to you…" he assured and left the man in his thoughts for a few minutes, when he came back Jean-Luc had passed out.

XxXxX

The next day, Jean-Luc was sitting on his bed still trying to figure out who he was although the medication he was on didn't help a whole hell of a lot he just seemed to be staring at the wall, hearing the doctor talking to someone actually yelling at someone that they couldn't go in there, Jean-Luc turned his head towards the noise, suddenly four men entered Jean-Luc's room one of them seemed to be staring at him while the others kept the doctor and nurses out of the room.

"Hi…" the man whispered sitting down on a chair beside the bed. Jean-Luc just frowned and blinked his eyes a few times and stared at the man, "Can I ask ya a question?" the man asked. Jean-Luc just shrugged and looked away, "Mon dieu…" Henri stood and went to the door, grabbing the doctor by the shirt pulling him in, "What da hell did ya give him?"

"He had internal bleeding, some minor burns and a few bruised ribs…as I've already told you…"

"He's not of sound mind…" Henri hissed.

"No he's not it's the drugs…plus he has a bit of amnesia now would you please let me go…" the doctor asked a bit forcefully.

"Where did the accident happen?" Henri pressed. "How long will da drugs last"  
He growled.

"Calm down stop yelling or I'll have to ask you to leave…the drugs should be out of his system by morning…"

"FUCK…" Henri hissed as he released the man.

"Please watch your language sir…"

"Watch my language…my six year old brother is roaming the streets somewhere probably looking for my father ya idjit…"

The doctor's eyes widened, "Have you contacted the police?"

Henri yelled out of frustration, "Richard stay with mon père…you two come wit me…" Henri ordered rushing out of the room.

Henri and his men searched everywhere they could there was no use in calling for the police no way in hell Remy would allow himself to be taken by them, so the three men searched all night.

The next morning Jean-Luc opened his eyes and sat up in his bed suddenly feeling as if he was being watched which he was there was a man dressed in black sitting in a corner, Jean-Luc wasn't totally sure but he thought his name was Ricky or Richard or something. He sighed as he held his head in his hands it was extremely frustrating not remembering who you were, he did however get a few glimpses and images that popped in his head from time to time, Jean-Luc heard someone enter the room thinking it was the doctor again he sighed as he looked up and frowned, the same man that had spoken to him yesterday arrived and sat on the end of the bed, not saying a word, several minutes had passed and Jean-Luc blinked a few times… "Wait I know ya you came ta see me yesterday…I was so drugged up thought I'd imagined ya…" he chuckled.

"Ya remember who I am?" the man asked. "Ya know my name?" he specified.

Jean-Luc frowned, this guy seemed a bit desperate. "Non sorry homme…" Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes a bit then shook his head, this man seemed a bit familiar.

"That's fine I'll come back later if dat's alright…" he whispered seeming extremely tired.

"Yeah sure whatever…don' know if ya noticed but tink ya need some sleep homme…" Jean-Luc smirked as he leaned back in his bed, a few men approached the one speaking to him.

"Well?" Henri asked a bit hopeful as he quickly stood.

"Sorry…we haven't found Remy yet…no one seems to have noticed da petite…" the man whispered.

While they talked Jean-Luc listened to their little conversation as he jumbled the words in his mind something suddenly snapped in his head and he actually gasped. 'Remy…' Realization had struck as he began to remember, 'My Remy…' he thought to himself then looked to his eldest son. "Henri?" he whispered looking around and slowly stood up, "Oh mon dieu…Re…please tell me ya found Remy…" Jean-Luc slowly began to panic when Henri approached and rested his hands on his father's arms to try and calm him as he slowly shook his head no.

"Père…we just found ya yesterday…I'm doin all I can ta try an keep calm right now…I need ya ta do da same…ya remember where he was last…"

Jean-Luc desperately tried to get his mind to work as he closed his eyes for a moment, "Marketplace…a lady was trapped in a car…told Remy ta stay against a wall told im I'd be right back…then something blew up and…mon dieu where's my boy?"

"We'll find him père, I called home, men are on dere way right now…we'll search every house til we find him père…don't worry…"


	3. Chapter 3 Small Talk

Chapter 3 Small talk

Westchester New York, Saturday 18th

Remy sat in the corner of the kitchen hugging his knees, it had been four days since he was brought to this place, and he missed Tante, his father and brother terribly, these people kept telling him that he would be well taken care of here and that he was safe. Remy didn't particularly care about that what bothered him was that he had been taken in then abandoned again what happened when these people got tired of him he didn't think he'd be able to handle that, he wanted his Tante so badly at the moment, but he wanted his father even more.

Everyone was so cheery and asked him if he wanted to play, and every time they did Remy would always look away and run into another room, Charles smiled when he stopped in front of the six year old who was now hiding behind a chair against the wall, "Hello Remy…" he smiled, "…if it's alright I would like you to meet someone…" he whispered, Storm knelt down and coaxed Remy to her lifting him in her arms, the two had decided that the boy needed to be seen by Hank just like every other new student that lived in the mansion. The moment he was brought into med-lab and introduced to the blue furry doctor, Remy ran out of the room and finding a good hiding spot he stayed there, the X-men searched the entire grounds, oddly enough Charles was not able to sense him until three hours later. A small smile graced Charles' lips when he finally did sense the little one. "He's in your garden Storm…"

"I wish he'd stop hiding…" she whispered as she left the man's office.

"Wait up 'Ro I'll go with ya…little tyke's gotta start getting used to other people around him…" Logan smirked as he followed her outside.

The two slowly entered the garden splitting up in searching for the boy, Logan opened his senses and looked around trying to spot the little red-head, seeing him sitting under a table, Logan shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey squirt how ya doing?" Logan asked with a smile Remy jumped and scurried away from him so he wasn't at arms reach watching as the man sat down on the ground in front of the kid, "You know if ya miss your daddy so much all ya gotta do is tell us his name and we'll find him for ya…"

Remy sighed, "Why bother…I used ta live on da streets…then papa found me and took me to his home then he left me…said he'd be right back but he nevah came back…"

Logan frowned a bit, "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Said he was gonna go help a lady, dat he'd be right back…" Remy whispered looking at the grass and hugging his knees.

Logan's eyes narrowed a bit as a few thoughts popped in his head, "Ya know what I'm kinda curious…I wanna know why he'd do something like that…I'm gonna find him for ya, okay…and we are going to ask him why he left ya…please will ya tell me his name?" Logan asked.

Remy looked at him, several minutes had passed as he tried to figure out if this man wanted to hurt or help him, but he loved his new family too much and wanted to know why he had been left behind, "Jean-Luc LeBeau…" he whispered.

"Hmmm that doesn't sound like a name commonly used in Egypt kiddo…"

"Non I don't live dere, live in N'Arleans…"

"Well that explains the accent…" Logan chuckled, "What were ya doing in Egypt?"

"Suppose ta be a vacation…" he whispered.

"Just you and your pops?" Logan asked, Remy nodded, "Do ya have any other family?"

"Mon frère Henri and Tante Mattie…" he whispered.

"Ya miss em a lot hun?" Remy slowly nodded. "It's alright kiddo, we're gonna find out what happened okay, come on let's go bug Storm she's real funny when she get's angry…" he smirked standing up and holding out his hand Remy stood as well but kept his distance.

The moment he saw Storm he bolted away from the Wolverine and ran towards the woman hiding behind her. "Are you alright?" she asked laying her hand on the boy's head.

Logan frowned a bit at the boy's actions as he followed Storm back to the mansion, Remy looked around at the questioning faces staring at him, Scott had a small smile on his face the boy seemed so curious. Remy sighed as he stepped away from Storm for a moment and looked at a portrait on the wall not noticing Bobby as he snuck behind the kid an evil grin adorning his face, his hands went to the boy's side, "Hiya kiddo…" he laughed tickling his sides.

Remy's eyes widened at the contact, Remy quickly turned and making a fist punched the teen in the cheek, "DON' TOUCH ME…" he screamed, growled and kicked him in the shins, seeing the pissed off look on Bobby's face Remy ran back to Storm hiding behind her and hugged her leg.

Logan's eyes widened as something clicked in his head, how the kid was extremely violent when one of the guys approached him, how he had refused to take his hand in the garden and now yelling at Bobby that he didn't want to be touched. "No fucken way…" he growled in a whisper.

"What?" Scott asked as he watched Storm quickly pick up the frightened child.

"The kid's been abused…which is why he runs off whenever a guy comes near him…which is why he's so attached to Storm…" he whispered then turned to Charles, "Chuck I'm going back to Cairo ta find that bastard he calls a father…"

"Logan…" Charles spoke in a warning tone.

"Don't worry I won't kill him…yet…" he mumbled as he turned and headed towards the underground hanger.

"Scott…go with him…" Charles ordered.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Storm followed Charles to med-lab as she carried the little six year old in her arms, thoughts of the boy being abused in that sort of way Xavier had decided that no matter the protests the boy needed to be looked over by a doctor. Charles frowned as he could sense the fear radiating from the boy when they entered med-lab, Hank gave a big smile as he greeted Remy, "Hello Remy…how are you today?" he asked.

Remy only hid his face in Storm's hair, "Shhhh…It's alright Remy…" she whispered, rubbing his back. "Hank just wants to look at you that's all…"

Bobby and Jean entered the room at that moment apparently Bobby wasn't paying attention as he was helping her prepare dinner and had accidentally cut his hand, looking at Hank the two held their breaths as the boy began to cry their hearts seemed as if they would break at the sight before them.

"Non…I want my papa…" he breathed in a whimper, knowing that this man was indeed a doctor he began struggling in Storm's grasp.

"Remy it's alright Hank will not harm you…" she whispered kneeling down so as not to drop him, as his feet touched the ground he tried to run but she had a firm grip on him. Hank winced at the shriek he gave and stepped back.

"NON…" he cried falling to his knees, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Storm please…take him out…it's too much…" Charles frowned.

Storm quickly picked him up and left the room, "Alright…alright we're leaving…shhh please don't cry…" she pleaded holding him tightly.

"Take him to my office I'll meet you there momentarily…we three need to have a small talk…" Charles spoke up and sighed as he massaged his forehead, this would take a lot of time.

After speaking with Hank for a few moments Charles made his way to his office, Remy was sitting at Storm's feet trying his best to stop crying, Storm gently ran her hand on the boy's back to try and calm him. Hearing the door close Remy looked up and hugged her leg. "It's alright Remy, Hank just wanted to make sure that you were healthy…" she tried to explain.

"Hello Remy…are you alright?" Charles asked with a small smile as he stopped his chair in front of the six year old. Remy just looked at him, "Well now let's have a talk shall we…" he sighed a bit when Remy just hid his face again. "How old are you I wonder…" he quirked an eye in a questioning gaze, "I would guess twelve……no wait fifteen maybe…"

Remy looked at him awkwardly Charles chuckled as he heard a small thought come out from the boy wondering if he was out of his mind. Storm smiled she had never seen the Professor look or speak to a child this way, "No that can't be right wait let me think for a moment…hmmm…" Charles closed his eyes and concentrated, "Well now you can't be twenty-seven…that would be ridiculously too high now wouldn't it…" Remy giggled but still didn't say a word. Charles gasped, "I've got it, you little one are six years old…"

Remy's eyes widened, "How ya know dat?"

"Well you see I'm a very good listener…any little whisper I can hear it…and I just heard you say that you were six years old…my you're younger then I first thought."

Remy frowned a bit, "Really?"

"Yes…I'm a bit surprised that Logan and Storm first found you running around the streets at your age…" Charles tilted his head a bit the smile was still on his lips. Remy looked down suddenly feeling anxious, "I know this might be a bit hard for you Remy but I wonder if you'll trust us enough to take good care of you…I promise that no one will hurt you here…ever…will you let us care for you?"

Remy seemed to be thinking about it for a moment then stood up and lifted his eyes to look at the Professor's, "Non…" he whispered.

Charles quirked an eye in question, "Why?"

"Because I trusted my papa when he told me da same ting and I was abandoned…" he whimpered and ran out of the room wanting to be alone at the moment.

Charles sighed, "I fear this boy isn't going to trust anyone any time soon, it might be best to let him be for a little while…allow him time to clear his head."

"All the same I will keep an eye on him…" Storm stood and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited

Chapter 4 Reunited

Cairo Egypt, Sunday 19th

Arriving in Egypt, Logan and Scott called every hotel there was looking for a Jean-Luc LeBeau. Logan grinned when he found one staying at a classy place, arriving there an hour later, Scott whistled, "If they're staying here you think they might be loaded?"

"I don't give a shit…that kid was violated and if this LeBeau prick had anything to do with it, I'll shred him to pieces…" he growled as he headed for the information desk.

"May I help you sir?" the clerk asked.

Seeing how pissed off Logan still was Scott stepped forward, "Yes a good friend of ours is staying at this hotel, his name is Jean-Luc LeBeau…we were wondering if he was still here…kind of like a surprise visit…" Scott chuckled.

The man eyed them over then checked his computer, "Well he hasn't checked out yet…he's in room 1242…although I couldn't tell you if he's here or not…"

"That's alright…thank-you…" Scott nodded and led Wolverine towards the elevator.

After several minutes had passed, the two X-men found themselves starring at the door, Scott knocked and kept an eye on Logan, A man opened the door and stared at the two, "What ya want?" he asked.

"Are you Jean-Luc LeBeau?" Scott asked.

"Non…who da hell are you?" he asked with a frown.

"We came to speak with a mister Jean-Luc LeBeau…about his son Remy…" Scott answered simply.

The man's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Scott and pulled him in the room, four thieves who were in the room stood up, "What ya know about da boy…" he hissed throwing him to the floor.

Logan grabbed the man from behind and unsheathed the claws in his right hand at the man's neck, Richard froze as did the other four thieves, "Where is Jean-Luc?" Logan growled.

"In da other room ya won't get much out of him…He's sedated…" Richard seethed.

"Sedated…Why?" Scott asked, getting on his feet and rubbing his chest where the thief had grabbed him.

"He was badly injured…Worrying bout his boy wasn't helpin' him get any sleep…where's da petite?" he asked locking eyes with Scott.

"Injured…Wait he didn't abandon him?" Scott asked a bit confused.

"What…non, da boy be his life…" One of the thieves answered.

"Let him go Logan…" Scott ordered.

"What?" Logan asked his claws still at the man's throat.

"Do it…"

"Hey…ya forgetting he's been abused one-eye?" Logan hissed, refusing to release the man.

Richard narrowed his eyes as he rammed his elbow in Wolverine's gut then kicked his legs out from under him rolling away he stood and went on the defensive as did the others in the room, "Ya touch dat boy and ya'll regret ever doing so…"

Scott got in between the thieves and Logan trying to stop a fight from starting, "Whoa wait…we didn't hurt him…" Scott breathed. "Logan is just a bit pissed cause we kinda figured out that Remy was…"

Richard cut the man off, "That happened befo Jean-Luc adopted im…" he growled, "He only trust his père an frère…now where is da boy?" he yelled and looked to the door as it opened. Henri and several other thieves entered and frowned at the strangers in the room, he looked to Richard for an answer. "Dey have Remy…" he spoke up taking a few steps back blocking anyone from entering the bedroom just in case they were after Jean-Luc.

Henri narrowed his eyes as he stared at the two men, "I'll say dis once…" he seethed, "…ya hurt mon petit frère and I'll kill ya slowly…where is he?" he asked calmly.

Scott looked around seeing that they were extremely outnumbered "New-York…" he answered.

"How da hell…why'd ya…" Henri tried to calm down then looked to the door behind Richard hearing a cough and moan, "Dey don' leave…" he ordered as he rushed into the room.

Logan leaned down to Scott's ear, "Think maybe the kid's family is into something normal parents shouldn't be?"

"Yeah…" Scott whispered starring at the bedroom door.

Approaching the bed Henri looked to his father who was drowsily waking up, "Père…" he whispered gently shaking the man.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, "Ya find 'im?" he whispered looking around.

"He might be in New-York…"

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes, "WHAT?"

"Calm down…not sure, two men are here dey claiming dey have him…" Hearing this Jean-Luc hissed as he pushed the blankets off him, Henri helped him stand and stayed by his side as they slowly walked in the living room.

Jean-Luc breathed heavily an effect of the drugs he was on as he stared at the two men, "Who are ya?" he asked.

"My name is Scott Summers, and this is Logan…are you Jean-Luc LeBeau?" Scott asked, Jean-Luc nodded, Scott sighed as he told them about the X-men and how they helped and rescued mutants, "We thought he had been abandoned, he was filthy and hungry…when we found him…" Scott finished.

"You lie…Remy would nevah allow himself ta be taken by strangers…" Henri growled.

Logan sighed from his spot against the wall. "He didn't we chased him all over town for a couple hours…the kid's what five, six years old…he passed out when we found him and…"

Jean-Luc was beginning to lose patience, "Shut-up…quiet…I don' particularly care what the fuck ya are…or what ya do or whatever…I want my boy back…and you sir are gonna take me ta him…now…" Jean-Luc spoke calmly.

"Alright…we can leave in ten minutes if you're ready, we have a jet at the airport…" Scott answered as he stood up from his seat.

"Dere bettah not be any tricks homme…" Jean-Luc cringed as he stood as well, "Cause if dere are you will regret evah meeting me…" he warned. Scott assured that there wouldn't and led the way out of the room, Jean-Luc follow as well as Henri and six fellow thieves, the others were ordered to return to New-Orleans.

XxXxX

Logan sat beside Jean-Luc, "Well we got about six hours before we get there…so…why was he running the streets alone…where the hell were you?" Logan glared.

Jean-Luc took a breath, "A car crashed in a wall, a pregnant lady was stuck in it…car was on fire…I helped get her out, aftah dat the car blew and threw me six feet away, last thing I remember was waking up a few days later tryin ta remember my name…" he rasped, "Now you answer me dis…what exactly did you people do or say to my boy?"

"Nothing…we just told him that we would take care of him and that he was safe…he kept screaming, crying, kicking and hiding from us…he got extremely attached to Storm one of our teachers…we even tried to let our doctor look at…" Logan wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jean-Luc cut him off.

"Non ya didn't…" Jean-Luc cringed glaring at the man.

"What?"

Jean-Luc sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Remy be scared of doctors…"

Logan quirked an eye, "How come?"

"He won' tell me, but I got a few ideas…probably has ta do wit someone touchin' im…he don' like people touchin' im…"

"Yeah we kinda learned that the hard way…"

"What?"

"One of the teens snuck up behind him and started tickling his side…kid's got a pretty good right hook…" Logan snorted.

Jean-Luc sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "Just a few more hours petite…" he whispered.

XxXxX

"REMY…" Storm called out, as she searched the mansion for the boy.

"Don't tell me he's scared of you now?" Jean asked walking into the room a smile on her face.

"No I haven't seen him for nearly three hours…I'm getting a bit worried, can you sense him?"

Jean closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated, "He's hiding in the library…" she smiled "Want some company when you go get him?"

"Not at the moment…" she sighed sitting in a chair.

Kitty and Jubilee entered the room sitting on the couch. "Hey Storm where's the little guy?" they asked looking around.

Jean turned to the girls, "Hiding as usual…"

"Aww poor sweetie…" Jubilee sighed then frowned when Bobby plopped down beside her.

"What?"

"You scared him that's why he's hiding…you jerk…"

"I didn't know…jeez give me a break…" he defended himself then turned to Storm, "The Professor wanted me to tell you that Scott and Logan are on their way with the kid's father and brother…and they are pissed…"

"What are they mad about, I thought Remy's father left him…" Kitty was cut off when Bobby shook his head no.

"There was an accident…his pops got badly hurt or something like that they got separated…"

Jean took in a breath, "Maybe we should tell Remy that his father is on his way…"

"Not yet I want him to stay where he is until they arrive…with his behavior the last few days he might run away in fear that he'll be left behind again…" they heard from the hallway, Charles frowned a bit at the thought of them taking this small child away from his father. "I just hope he doesn't run when they meet…" he whispered.

XxXxX

Jean-Luc cringed as he stepped off the platform and slowly walked out to find himself in an underground hanger, Henri looked at his father and frowned, "Ya alright père?" he asked, gesturing to four of the six thieves to stay near his father, just in case he came crashing down.

Scott who was leading turned to Henri, "Is he alright?"

"He will be…fucken drugs…don' mean ta be rude homme but could ya hurry up…"

Logan chuckled as he opened the door that led to the elevator and up into the mansion.

Once the doors opened the thieves stepped out and looked around they were greeted by a man in a wheelchair and a red-haired girl, "Welcome I am Professor Charles Xavier…which one of you is Jean-Luc LeBeau?"

"I am, where's my boy?" Jean-Luc stepped forward, Charles tilted his head a bit and smirked sensing the fear and worry radiating from the man, "This way…" he gestured leading them all towards the library.

Meeting a few mutants on the way they stopped in front of two doors with a gold plated plaque attached on the wall informing any new student that this room was the library, Storm was in the room sitting quietly in a chair by the door.

Logan stepped forward and opened the door, gesturing for Jean-Luc to enter first, stepping forward he quickly looked around glancing at the white haired lady by the door he turned his head and spotted a shadow cowering under one of the tables, releasing a shuddering breath, Jean-Luc walked forward, "Remy…" he breathed.

Remy sighed as he heard someone whisper his name lifting his head he turned to the sound, his eyes widened when he saw his father. Hesitating for a moment since he thought he had been abandoned again, he watched as his father quickly made his way to him, the look on his face Remy had never seen him like this before he took a deep breath and got out of his hiding spot and ran towards him.

"PAPA…" Remy screeched as he ran into his arms, Jean-Luc had fallen to his knees, tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him tightly he cradled his son to him and kissed his cheek, "Why'd y-a le-ave me…don-'t ya w-ant me n-o mor-e?" Remy cried.

Jean-Luc held him tighter, "Non, non dat not what happened petite…ya too precious to me…I'd nevah let ya go, love ya so much…I got lost Remy…I was so scared I'd lost ya…ah mon dieu are ya alright, ya hurt?" he asked leaning back, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. Remy looked at his father in awe he had never seen the man shed a tear before.

Storm and the others either had smiles or tears in their eyes at the sight she took a few slow steps forward, "I take it you're his father then?" she asked.

Jean-Luc turned his head and slowly stood with Remy in his arms holding onto him for dear life. "Ya look aftah my boy?" Storm smiled as she slowly nodded her head her eyes widened when Jean-Luc wrapped his right arm around her in a gentle hug, "Merci madame…I don know how ta thank ya don' know what I'd done if I'd lost my boy…anything ya want name it it's yours…" he promised stepping back rocking Remy in his arms.

Henri approached beside his father to grasp the back of Remy's head, Remy looked up at him, "Mon dieu can't keep out of trouble hun?" he chuckled, "Ya alright petit frère?" he whispered kissing his forehead.

"Oui…" Remy whispered resting his head on his father's left shoulder. His hands grasping the man's shirt.

Half an hour later the LeBeau's now sat in the rec room, Jean-Luc and Remy still refused to let go of each other. "Again I apologize about the misunderstanding… if we had known…" Charles was for once lost for words as he watched father and son, "I suppose you'll be heading home now?" Charles asked.

Jean-Luc's eyes widened, "Mon dieu…" he breathed looking at his eldest son, "Ya contact Tante?"

"Ah merde…" Henri growled, as he took out his cell and dialed home.

"Tante?" Storm asked.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Oh she be everyone's mère back home…" he whispered, then looked to Henri as he seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone hardly able to put a word in on the conversation, though everyone in the room could hear it loud and clear.

"I DON' CARE PUT DA CHILE ON DA PHONE…YA HEAR ME HENRI, I SWEAR IF YA…"

Henri winced as he held the phone to his chest to muffle out the noise the moment he took it away the yelling would continue, Jean-Luc chuckled as he rested his lips against Remy's temple and whispered in the boy's ear, "Tink Tante missed ya?"

Remy smiled, "Oui…"

"Tant…TANTE…calm down I can't give im da phone if ya gonna be screamin'…" he told the woman getting her to keep quiet, Henri then rolled his eyes and looked to his father, "Ya know she gonna give us a wuppin when we get back non…" Jean-Luc only laughed softly as he watched Remy take the phone and hold it to his ear.

"'ello…"

"Oh mon ange…praise be, ya alright, ya hurt?...if anyone hurt ya you tell Tante an she'll make them wish dey hadn't touch you…"

"M'kay…" Remy whispered.

"Ya safe wit ya père?"

"Oui…"

"Ah…" she breathed, "Tante nearly went crazy when dey tell me you went missing…when ya get home ol Tante's gonna smother ya wit kisses…" she chuckled when she heard him giggle. "It's good ta hear ya laugh mon ange, now ya hurry home ya hear…miss ya so…"

"Miss ya too Tante…"

"Love ya…" she whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"Love ya too…" Remy grinned as he handed the phone to his father, Jean-Luc spoke a few words to the woman telling her that they'd be home in a few hours.

After thanking Storm and the Professor yet again, the LeBeau's and the six thieves were flown back to New Orleans.

XxXxX

When they arrived back to their home, Remy was the first through the door, "Tante…" he called out looking for the old woman, "Tante…" he called out again then turned to the door as his father and brother entered the house, "Tante's not here papa…" he sighed, Jean-Luc smirked as he saw the old woman slowly make her way downstairs.

"Ya sure ya checked everywhere petite?"

"I called out her name and she didn't answ…" Remy's eyes grew ten times their size when he heard that sweet voice.

"My lord in heaven my angel's back home…" she smiled kneeling down.

"TANTE…" Remy screeched running into her arms giving her a big hug.

"Oh my sweet chile's home…" she repeated closing her eyes and kissing the top of his head.

Remy leaned back looking her in the eye, "M'sorry Tante wanted ta get you something in Egypt but didn't get ya anyting."

"Oh chile you're all I need…you be my present you just what ol Tante wanted…" she whispered kissing his cheek and holding him tightly. "Don' ya evah scare ya ol Tante like dat 'gain…" she released a shuddering breath. She then leaned back eyeing him over, "Ya okay?"

"Ahun…" he whispered.

Henri chuckled as he leaned close to his father, "I take it ya not gonna go an anymore trips any time soon?"

"No way in hell…" he chuckled as he sneaked up behind his youngest and gently lifted him in his arms, "Come 'ere petite, you an me need ta have a little talk…"

"I not in any trouble am I?" he asked with a pout.

"Non…" Jean-Luc whispered entering the living room and sitting in the recliner with Remy in his lap, "Now…ya listen very carefully petite, ya listenin?"

"Oui…"

"I got ya attention?"

"Oui…"

"Good…first of all ya evah get lost again ya call home alright?"

"Oui…"

"And second…now I want ya ta get dis through dat little head of yours alright…We…love you very much an would never…I repeat nevah…abandon ya…ya understand me?"

"Nevah?" Remy looked up.

"Not for all da money or jewels in da world…anyone tries ta hurt ya you tell me…alright?"

Remy slowly nodded, Jean-Luc took a deep breath and leaned his son against his chest resting his chin on top of the boy's head, "Papa?"

"Mmmm?"

"Ya mad at me?"

"Non…but I got really scared when I couldn't find ya…"

"You were scared?" Remy asked amazed.

"Oui…tought ya might be hurt…or taken don't want ya running da streets like ya did befo…nevah again my little tief…" he chuckled kissing the side of his head when he heard Remy laugh softly at the little thief comment.

Rocking his son in the chair Jean-Luc sighed a small smile on his lips as he held Remy tightly trying to forget the thought of almost losing him not even noticing that they were being watched.

Knowing very well if the boy was ever taken away from this family it would quickly fall apart, "Dat boy be a blessin'…" she smirked, "Praise be for sendin dat angel to dis home…" Mattie whispered and began humming away to an old song her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She smiled as she turned to the kitchen to start on dinner, happy that her family was home safe yet again.

The End…

Thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
